


Uxelodunum: A Roman Destiel (Dean Definitely Not Wearing A Skirt, Or Anything Much For Most Of The Story)

by Cerdic519



Series: Castivel et Decanus [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 4th Century, Dean in a skirt (sorta), Dean is So Whipped, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, England (Country), Hadrian's Wall, M/M, Omega Castiel, Power Bottom Castiel, Questionable Use of Herbs, Roman Britain, Soldier Dean, herbalist Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp to Luguvalium, set eight months after the birth of the dynamic duo's first child. Despite promising not to, Dean decides to go off on patrol without telling Cas. There are Consequences....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uxelodunum: A Roman Destiel (Dean Definitely Not Wearing A Skirt, Or Anything Much For Most Of The Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm4ever81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm4ever81/gifts), [Msche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msche/gifts).



Ante diem tredecim Kalendis Septembris  
[August 20th]

Cas had been planning to wait for his birthday the following month before he and Dean would try for a second child. He knew that omegas were supposed to wait at least nine months (and preferably a year) after their first birth, but the writers of that advice did not have to cope with a bow-legged demigod sauntering out of the house every day, often proudly sporting several hickeys at least one of which was visible. Not that Cas wanted to leave his mark on his mate....

All right, so what if he did?

Unfortunately events that particular morn were to cause a change of those plans. As part of allowing (Dean had preferred to call it 'agreeing to') his alpha's continuing in the Imperial Army, the soldier had promised not to go out on any dangerous patrols north of the Wall. Today Cas had been visiting the forts to the west in his capacity as a herbalist, and had decided to return via Uxelodunum and surprise Dean. Except his bastard of a husband had not been there, having decided to slip out on patrol as they were a few men short. Cas had seethed, and gone home to plot his revenge. It would involve the somewhat questionable use of his medicinal skills, and that special ointment he sold to the town's omegas to.... well, that was why Luguvalium was on its was to becoming a city. And his alpha was on his way to.... a hard time.

+~+~+

Dean was feeling pretty good about himself as he came home again that evening. It had been fun being out on patrol again, and his mate would surely understand that alphas had needs for that sort of thing. Still, better not to make him worry unduly. Dean was considerate, and would shelter him from such knowledge.

(At the back of Dean's mind, his conscience was shaking its metaphorical head at him in despair.)

Dinner was as delicious as usual, and his omega looked even more delicious than usual. Indeed, Dean was barely finished before he found himself deciding that a quiet evening in was not really what he wanted, and besides, Cas was wearing loose clothing, so.....

His omega's scent was sharper than usual, which meant that he must be coming into heat. They had decided not to try for another child for at least another month, but somehow all that went out of the window when Cas led him away from the table – unusual, he was always so fussy about cleaning up immediately – and to the bedroom, where he quickly undressed the soldier before pushing him naked onto the bed. Dean was panting heavily by this time, as Cas teased him still further by doing a slow striptease before positioning himself above Dean's cock and lowering himself onto it. The alpha moaned in ecstasy – and came at once, his knot swelling so fast it was actually painful. 

His eyes opened in shock, partly because that did not usually happen, and partly because, far from going down, his cock was still painfully erect. Cas smirked as he clenched around the alpha's knot, drawing a second orgasm out of him less than a minute after the first. And Christ almighty, Dean was still hard!

What the hell was happening?

+~+~+

Ante diem duodecim Kalendis Septembris  
[August 21st]

Dean hurt! His knot had finally gone down, but his cock remained stubbornly at full mast, and despite the pain his overwhelming instincts were still demanding that he claim omega, mate omega. Thankfully Cas was on board with his sudden horniness, although he took a long time to prepare Dean's meals as he had to keep rushing back to 'tend' to his alpha. Who did not even get the luxury of any decent sleep, as a certain part of his anatomy kept waking him 'up'. 

And he was not begging for more sex. Even if it sounded like he was!

+~+~+

Ante diem undecim Kalendis Septembris  
[August 22nd]

Bugger hurt, Dean was now in complete agony! Even his cock, of which he had until recently been inordinately fond, was hurting, yet it was still demanding to be inside Cas with an astonishing frequency.

He was midway through a hurried meal when a thought crossed his mind, and he blushed with shame.

“Er, Demmy?” he ventured. “He all right?”

“Sarah came round and took him to her house two days ago”, Cas said with a grin.

Dean groaned. He had managed to get the moose transferred to Luguvalium just after Demetrius' birth, and Sam had since married a local girl Sarah, and settled into her house in town. If she knew, then Dean was guaranteed no end of fraternal teasing over this. His life was so hard!

He glanced down incredulously. His life was not the only thing. Cas chuckled, and placed their dishes to one side before going down to take care of his alpha.

+~+~+

Ante diem decem Kalendis Septembris  
[August 23rd]

Sam grinned as what was left of his brother limped slowly into his office at the fort.

“Had fun?” he grinned. “Bet everyone is the town is glad you live somewhere so isolated. Though we had a few complaints from people using the bridge....”

“Shaddup!” Dean snapped, then winced at the ache in his head. Among other places. “Why the hell does this damn office have to be up such a long flight of stairs?”

“You upset Cas by lying to him”, Sam pointed out. “Ready to start work on all that exciting paperwork again?”

He pulled out Dean's chair, and the commander could see that there was a large pink cushion on it. He scowled at his brother, who sniggered.

“Don't want to sit down”, Dean scowled. “Hurts.”

“Serves you right!” Sam grinned.

“'Sides, the panties Cas made me wear ride up when I sit.”

Sam looked at him in horror.

“Frater non habeo!” (1) he said firmly.

Dean grinned. Grossing out his brother was always good. And Cas had promised that, if Dean wore the panties all day, he would get 'a special present' when he got home that evening. 

Unfortunately in his distraction Dean instinctively went to sit down.....

“Owaarrgghh!” 

Sam looked at him in surprise as Dean's eyes watered. Thinking about that 'special present' when he was still tender in certain areas.... so not a good idea! Dean sniffed and put rested his head on his hands.

Thirty seconds later he was fast asleep. Sam sighed, and left him to his well-earnt rest.

+~+~+  
Notes:  
1) Frater non habeo = 'I have no brother'


End file.
